Project 17
by Shelby-Belby
Summary: Damian, needed money for college, has decided to enter a film contest. He and a few unexpected friends are on a mission to the towns insane asylum up on Witches Hill to get the dirt on old hospital. Who knows what lurks in those empty halls...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Glee Project kids, they own themselves. I own their town and Brookfield insane asylum.

* * *

><p>Samuel looked at Damian's paper, needing the answer to the second problem. But Damian's worksheet was blanker then his. Damian was hunched over his notebook writing furiously.<p>

"What are you doing?" Samuel asked, abandoning his math worksheet.

"Thinking." Damian said, dropping his pen on to his desk.

Samuel scanned the piece of paper; a million words and phrases that didn't fit together covered the page.

"What's all that?" he asked.

"There's a film contest…and I'm gonna enter…I just need to think of a good idea." He said, scratching out one of ideas on the paper. "I need to win. I need the money for university."

"Let me help you." Samuel said.

He reached over and grabbed the notebook from Damian.

"What the hell is _Haunting Amber_?" he asked.

"A weird horror type dream I had the other night." Damian said, starting on his worksheet.

Samuel nodded and put a tick by it. "What's a bink?"

"It said blink numbnut. It's an episode of _Dr. Who_."

"What do you mean by Brookfield?"

"It's the insane asylum up the hill."

"It's been closed for almost twenty years." Samuel said.

"And some people say it's haunted…I've wanted to check it out since I moved here." Damian said.

"How would we make that into a movie though?" Samuel asked.

"I'm not totally sure. That's what I've been thinking about is how to turn most of these into movies."

"I saw Brookfield would be the easiest to do…no script needed really. No sets to make, no props to get. All you'd need is a few people will to stay the night at a haunted mental ward."

Damian shook his head. "Put it just like that and people will be dying to sign up to go."

The bell rang and everyone else headed for the door.

"Okay, so say we can do the Brookfield idea, we would need a few people who would be willing to go to a supposedly haunted mental hospital." Damian said, shoving his things into his backpack.

"I could probably talk Marissa into going." Samuel said, stopping at his locker.

"Dude, your girlfriend is a pussy. She would never be up for that."

"I know how to convince her." He drawled with a wink.

"Gross…I can probably talk Cameron into it…" Damian bit his lower lip thinking.

"What about his girl? The big one…Hannah I think her name is."

Damian shrugged. "I'll talk to him in art."

The warning bell rang.

"See who you can get, we'll talk more at lunch." Damian said, breaking into a run.

* * *

><p>Damian looked around the giant art room for Cameron. He was sitting on a stool at a table in t he back. He was wearing a paint stained, white button up over his normal clothes.<p>

Damian dropped down on the stool next to his.

"You're late." Cameron said, mixing his paints on a plate.

"Usually am. I suck at art." Damian said, pulling his art hoodie over his head.

"Just this type of art." Hannah said, sitting down across from them.

"Look, I need to talk to you two." Damian said, kneading a piece of clay.

"This is not going to end well." Cameron said, picking up a small paintbrush.

"What kind of crazy idea do you have now?" Hannah asked, picking up a sculpting knife.

"It's not…okay I reckon it is rather crazy." Damian sighed. "You know Brookfield?"

"Everyone knows Brookfield." Cameron shook his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Well…there's this film contest, the winner gets three thousand dollars cash, and a letter of recommendation to the university of their choice." Damian started.

"And you're going to enter with the lovely video of people at a haunted insane asylum." Hannah finished for him.

"…Pretty much." He said. "And I was wondering if you two would like to be part of it?"

"I'm game." Cameron said. "What about you, babe?"

Hannah looked skeptical. "I don't believe in the paranormal. I think if we go there it'll be dull an boring."

"Then we'll be proving the whole town wrong. And you'll be a part of it." Damian pushed.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Fine, only to prove that it's not haunted."

"Can I go?" a voice asked from behind Damian.

He dropped his clay on to the table and spun around. Lindsay Pearce was leaning across her table smiling.

"Hey Lindsay." Damian said, his heart pounding against his chest.

Lindsay was one of the more popular girls at Agrestic High School, and Damian had had a crush on her since their freshman year. As much as he tried he couldn't get much more then one word sentences out when she talked to him.

"You're going up to Brookfield. I want in." she smiled mischievously.

"Sure…why do you want to go?" Damian asked, trying his hardest not to stutter.

"I had a cousin who was up there…and I…I don't know. I just want to go." She smiled.

Damian nodded. "Okay…we're gonna go up Saturday night."

"I'll need a ride. I don't have a car." She said.

"I…I-I'll pick you up." Damian stuttered.

Lindsay giggled.

Damian silently cursed himself for stumbling over the words.

Lindsay got up and walked around the table. She pushed his sleeves up and wrote something on his arm with a permanent marker. He looked down and saw her address and phone number.

"Call me. Let me know." She said, going back to her painting.

Damian nodded and went back to trying to sculpt an animal out of clay.

* * *

><p>Samuel dropped into the seat next to Damian's at their usual lunch table. Damian quickly shut his notebook.<p>

"So?" Samuel said.

"Cameron and Hannah are in." Damian said.

Hannah and Cameron sat down at the table.

"Tell him who else is going to come." Hannah teased.

"Who?" Samuel asked.

Damian opened his mouth to speak. Lindsay sat down beside him.

"I can't wait till this weekend. It's going to be awesome." She said.

"You got Lindsay Pearce to come?" Samuel mouthed, his eyes wide.

Damian nodded.

"How?" Samuel mouthed.

Damian shrugged.

"Did you talk to Marissa?"

"She agreed to come…after she hit me…and I have to do unmentionable deeds tonight as…punishment and bribery." Samuel said.

"Gross." Damian said.

Samuel shrugged as Marissa sat down at the table.

"Good. We're all here." Damian said. "I was thinking that we would go up there this Saturday after dark, stay till first light Sunday?"

"What are we gonna tell our parents?" Hannah asked.

"Think of something…say you're stay at a friends house, but make sure it isn't a friend they know." Samuel said.

"So lie." Marissa said.

"Unless you want to tell them we're going up Witches Hill, yeah." Samuel said. "Continue, Damo."

"Dress dark. I wouldn't say all black, that's too suspicious. Bring a backpack with some food, a spare change of clothes if you think it is needed, flashlights, batteries, water, sleeping bag in case we decide to sleep…" Damian rambled, trying to think of what they would need.

"How are we going to get there?" Cameron asked.

"If you have a car, drive…there's a parking lot in the woods about a mile down hill South of Brookfield. We'll park there." Damian said. "If you need a ride, talk to someone who has a car. Wear hiking shoes, we're gonna be going the back way."

"I need a ride." Marissa said.

"Sam has a car." Cameron said.

Marissa looked at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's Saturday night and I'm climbing into my boyfriend's car and I won't be back till tomorrow. Very clever genius. Damian can you pick me up?"

"No. I already said I'd pick Lindsay up and I have a pick up truck, small two seater." Damian shrugged.

Marissa groaned.

"I have a Mazda. I'll pick you." Hannah said.

"So we're all set?" Damian asked.

Everyone nodded as the bell rang.

"Good. Get your stories straight for your folks." Damian said.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_Well. I like this story. Then again, I know what's going to happen. Hahahaha! I think most of you will like it. It's gonna be pretty weird so...you've been warned. I'll post more once I know how y'all feel about it._

_I am still working on my other stories too. So don't worry about them._

_- Shelby_


	2. Chapter 2

Damian pulled up in front of Lindsay's two-story house and honked the horn. Lindsay bound down the walkway and climbed into the truck.

She smiled at Damian.

"You're in pajamas." Damian stated, pulling away from the curb.

Lindsay held up a finger and pulled her oversized white t-shirt off, exposing a tight black t-shirt. She pushed off her green pajama pants and was wearing black skinny jeans and black knee high boots.

"Better?" she asked, dropping her pajamas in between them.

Lindsay pulled on a black leather jacket on and leaned back in her seat.

"Yeah." Damian said, heading up the hill.

Damian was wearing dark denim jeans, a dark gray t-shirt, a black hoodie and green Converse.

"Really, Damian. Bright green shoes?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't own any other shoes beside my dress shoes…which my mum would kill me if I got them dirty." He said.

Lindsay laughed.

"Shut up." He muttered. "…What did you tell your parents to get out of the house?"

"That I was sleeping over at Marissa. What did you tell yours?"

"That I was going with a bunch of friends to Brookfield for university." Damian said. "They didn't really believe me, but let me go anyway."

Lindsay laughed again.

Damian pulled into a parking spot in the back of the empty lot and waited.

Fifteen minutes later a two cars pulled into the parking lot and parked near Damian.

Samuel stepped out of his car and nodded at Damian. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white v-neck, black combat and a black hoodie.

Marissa climbed out of the back seat of Hannah's Mazda a black pleated shirt, a tight black thermal, knee high black boots and a leather jacket that went down to mid thigh. Cameron got out of the passenger seat wearing black skinny jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, a black sweater, black Converse low tops and a black jacket. Hannah followed Cameron to Damian's truck wearing black pants, a black shirt, black ballet flats, and a black hoodie.

"Nice shoes." Marissa said, eyeing Damian's sneakers.

"Leave my shoes alone." He said, slinging his dark green backpack over his shoulder.

"Well, we're all here. Let's get going." Samuel said, grabbing his backpack from his car.

Damian handed everybody a walkie-talkie and showed them how to use it.

"This could get kinky." Samuel smiled, clicking his flashlight on. He raised his eyebrows at Marissa.

She shook her head in disgust.

Cameron was in the lead, because he used to travel the paths with his older brothers. Damian was following behind him, camera in hand. Lindsay is up close to Damian. Samuel is in the very back with Marissa and Hannah in front of them.

Nobody really talked as they made their way up a steep hill thick with bushes and trees. They passed a sign warning them about trespassing beyond this point is jail time and a fine. Fifteen minutes later they passed seven more signs all saying the same things as the first one did.

"Ugh. These boots were not made for hiking." Marissa griped, stumbling on loose rocks.

Samuel grabbed her before she fell flat on her face.

"Maybe if the rich girl didn't wear two hundred dollar boots that are made for display on a hiking trip…" Lindsay started.

"I didn't think we would have to climb up the side of a mountain to get there." Marissa snapped.

"What did you think? Daddy's limo was just going to drop us off at the front doors of a closed down mental hospital?" Lindsay barked, spinning around.

Marissa stood in less then in inch away from her, glaring down at her. She was a head taller then Lindsay mostly because of the boots.

"Stop it!" Damian interjected. "They do still patrol up here sometimes. We don't want to et caught."

Lindsay and Marissa don't move.

"If you want to fight, wait till we get there, it'll be easier on flat land." Cameron said with a glint of hope in his voice.

Hannah elbowed him in the side. He shrugged at her.

"Come on. This isn't the time." Damian said, putting his free hand on Lindsay's shoulder. "We're almost there. We'll go inside, warm up and get something to eat. You are just testy because of the hike."

When the girls didn't more, Damian wrapped his arm around Lindsay's waist and picked her up. He walked up to t he front of the group and set Lindsay down.

Lindsay sighed and turned around. They started walking again.

"Crap. Low branch ahead." Lindsay said, rubbing her scratched forehead.

Marissa laughed quietly from the back.

"You okay?" Hannah asked.

"I'll live." Lindsay said.

Twenty minutes later, they had reached flat ground. They were still in a thick of trees, but it was clear that they were almost out of the forest.

"Everyone turn your lights off." Damian said.

"I can't see now." Cameron said, once the lights were off.

"Give it a minute." Damian said, walking forward.

He stumbled over rocks and roots as he walked out of the woods, using his camera with night-shot for help. He leaned against the chain link fence that surrounded the hospital.

"It's pretty creepy." Cameron said, standing beside Damian.

Damian scanned the grounds, in the middle of everything was a tall building surrounded by a few smaller buildings, one of which was a short run in front of them.

One by one everyone walked to the gate.

"Now what, genius?" Marissa asked, shaking the gate. "Didn't plan for this, did ya?"

"I figured a fence would be here…we can climb over." Damian said.

"I'm wearing three inch heels." Marissa said. "And I don't think Hannah can climb this fence either."

Hannah laughed and started climbing the fence. She was on the other side in under a minute.

"Come on." She said, looking around.

Cameron and Samuel gripped the cold metal and started climbing.

"I've never been too good at climbing." Lindsay said, gripping the gate.

Samuel dropped down from the other side. "You'll be fine…come on, babe."

Damian put his camera in his backpack and started climbing.

Cameron jumped off the fence and looked around.

"Crap, this is high." Lindsay said as she swung herself over the top of the twenty-foot fence.

"I'll catch you if you fall." Hannah laughed.

"You don't have to come Marissa. You can always head back down the hill and walk home." Damian said, climbing over the top of the fence. "Ow. Shit."

"What?" Samuel asked.

"Cut my hand." He said, quickly climbing down.

Marissa looked around at the woods behind her and everyone else on the other side of the fence. She groaned loudly and started climbing.

"Nice underwear Marissa." Damian said as Marissa climbed over the top.

Marissa looked down and saw that Damian had his camera in his hand.

"You better not be filming this, McGinty." She hollered.

"Hurry up." Damian said.

Samuel reached up and helped Marissa down when she was low enough.

"There's not turning back now." Hannah chuckled.

"This better be worth, McGinty." Marissa snarled, fixing her shirt.

"Babe, remember. A lot of self-respecting A-list celebrities got their stair in horror flicks." Samuel said, putting his hand on her back. "Just look at Paris Hilton."

"You did not just compare your girlfriend to that air-headed, wannabe, slut." Lindsay said, her eyes wide with amusement.

Marissa crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"No…I just meant…uhm…" Samuel tried.

"Marissa, you can beat him once we get inside. We just have to get there then you have my permission to beat the bloody hell out of him." Damian said.

Marissa nodded. Damian clicked on his flashlight and they crept across the dirt courtyard, to the main building. Samuel and Cameron were constantly looking around for security guards.

"We shouldn't be here." Marissa said looking around once they reached the main building.

Lindsay tried the doorknob. It was locked.

"Looks like we're turning back, let's go." Marissa said.

Lindsay laughed, crouching down on the cement stoop. She pulled two bobby pins out of her hair; her black bangs fell in her eyes. She stuck them in the lock and in a matter of seconds they were out of the cold, harsh wind and in the building.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_It may just be me, but I love this story. I love writing it. I love ow I see it in my mind. It just is awesome. Please say you agree? It'll get more...creepy in the next chapter, so stay tuned._

_I have updated _Glee Project: Mad World _and _The Runaways _if anyone wants to check them out. I would recomend it._

_Just a reminder, more reviews, more chapters. So if you like it, review._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


	3. Chapter 3

They stood huddled together on the top few steps just inside the door, turning flashlights on.

"Did anyone trip over a grave marker on the way here?" Lindsay teased.

"Shut up." Damian said, brushing dirt off his knees.

Lindsay smiled wide, her shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

"What grave markers?" Hannah asked unconvinced. "I didn't see any graves."

"Just ask Damian. He tripped over one." Samuel laughed.

"They didn't always use grave markers." Lindsay said. "Most of the people who were put here, when they died they were just thrown in a hole and buried. It's all because their families didn't want to claim them because they were ashamed of having family members in a mental hospital. So they were just buried namelessly. Just another number in the dirt and an empty bed in the dorms. Everything is over grown now so you probably didn't notice."

"Is that true?" Marissa asked sounding panicked.

"I doubt it. Lindsay is just trying to scare us." Damian said pointing his camera down the stairs. "And I tripped over my own two feet."

"Uncoordinated dork." Cameron muttered.

"Yes I am. Let's go." Damian said, walking down the cement steps.

Everybody followed.

They reached the basement and looked around. The place was a complete pigsty. All the windows were boarded up. Unlabeled tin cans were stock piled along the walls, file folders and papers were dumped all around the floor, old medical equipment—microscopes, stretches, bed trays, stethoscopes—were strewn around the place.

Samuel picked up a manila folder and opened it. He quickly scanned it and then tucked it into his messenger bag for later.

"Could it be any colder?" Marissa gripped, bouncing on her heels like she had to pee.

"Next time we go somewhere at night in the middle of winter, I would suggest wearing pants." Damian said, spotting a door across the room.

"Next time?" she shrieked. "I don't think so."

"Do you think it's really cold cause of the ghosts?" Marissa asked, pointing her flashlight at the chipped brick wall. "I once saw this show about paranormal activity, they said that ghosts make it cold."

Someone had spray painted _death is inevitable_ in red spray paint, they had used too much and it had dripped down, looking like dried blood. Like some bad horror movie.

Damian smirked at it. _Perfect for my movie_.

"It's cold because it's like twenty degrees outside and we're underground. Any idiot knows that it's colder underground." Hannah sighed.

"No, it's the ghosts. Ghosts are notorious for haunting damp and dark places. Like basements." Samuel said, picking up a few more files.

Damian pulled a map out of his back pocket and shook it open. Samuel held his flashlight above it. Everybody crowded around the map.

"Where too?" Cameron asked.

Samuel's flashlight flicked. He pounded it against his fist a few times before it stayed on. He smiled and put it back on the map.

Damian opened his mouth to explain the plan but was cut off by someone knocking on the door they were headed for.

"What the fuck was that?" Marissa cried out.

Damian put a finger to his lips. He handed the map to Cameron and pressed his ear against the door. He could hear a faint pounding in the tunnel behind the door.

"It's probably just the heating duct." Hannah said. "The one in my house sounds like the Tasmanian Devil."

"There was no way in hell that was a heating duct." Samuel jumped in, stuffing another folder into his bag. "Someone was knocking. And the heat isn't even on. Otherwise I wouldn't be freezing my balls off. The place is vacant, remember?"

"Yeah." Damian agreed. "No one is here but us."

"And the ghosts." Lindsay whispered on to Marissa's neck.

She gasped and jumped away, hugging Samuel tightly.

"Lots and lots of ghosts." She cackled.

"There's nothing here. I'll show you." Damian said, pulling his flashlight out of his pocket and clicking it on.

He pulled the door open; the hinges creaked loudly. He shone his flashlight down the tunnel, casting eerie shadows down the narrow tunnel. The brick walls were painted white, chipped and covered in graffiti. The ceiling was rounded into an arc, two pipes ran along the ceiling, both leaked rusted water on to the floor.

"See." he said. "Totally vacant."

"That's disgusting." Marissa made a face.

Lindsay shivered and stepped closer to Damian.

"You okay?" he asked, aiming the camera as her face.

She shook her head, her long black pigtails shaking behind her back. "I really don't think we should be here. I think we should leave. Something about this place just isn't right. It doesn't want us here."

"How do _you _know?" Marissa snarled.

"Trust me. I want to go back." Lindsay said.

"Not funny." Damian said, as a cold wind blew on the back of his neck.

"Not joking. Can you take me home?"

"_Now_?"

"We can't go back. We just go here." Samuel said, looking down the tunnel. "We're in and we can't go back now."

"It. Does. Not. Feel. Right." She said, sounding like she was talking to kindergartner.

"If we leave, I'm not coming back." Marissa said tugging her put knit hat down to it covered her ears. "I'm sorry I even agreed this."

"I'm starting to regret it too, Dame." Cameron said, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket.

Damian turned off his flashlight and stuck it in his back pocket. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles.

"Get a grip." Samuel said, digging through a filing cabinet. "Think how much stronger you'll be as a result of this."

"You don't get it." Lindsay argued, wringing her hands. "This is so not my type of thing. My parents think I'm at a sleep over for David's sake."

"Who's David?" Hannah whispered to Cameron.

Cameron shrugged.

"Oh and what this is my type of thing?" Samuel said, whirling around, his dreads spinning around him. "Or any of us for that matter? You're not the only one who is freaked out by this, y'know."

Lindsay looked at Damian—right into the camera. _Please?"

Damian let out a frustrated groan. "Seriously?"

She nodded.

"If she goes, _I_ go." Marissa threatened. "I mean I know this is a low budget film and all but this downright pathetic. What kind of director has his cast walk out of him just over an hour into the shoot?"

"I think what Marissa is trying to say is," Samuel said, trying to be the mediator. "While we are supporting independent film making—"

"Stop." Damian growled, cutting him off. "This place will be torn down in a few days. I don't have time to find another crew. Fuck, I wouldn't even know who to ask. I need you guys to do this."

Damian set the camera down on top of the filing cabinet, fighting the urge to heave it against a wall.

"I'm not going anywhere." Cameron said.

"Me either." Hannah smiled.

"What about the rest of you?" Damian asked.

They didn't look at him.

"This is my only chance." He said, leaning against the wall behind him. "You don't get it. If I fuck this up, I'm stuck working at for my parents at the Celtic Cross for the rest of my life."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Marissa asked.

"Forget it." Damian said, grabbing his camera.

Lindsay placed her hand over his before he could turn it off. "I'll stay."

"Y-you sure?" he stuttered.

Lindsay stared up at him, he blue eyes wide with fear. Damian felt like a complete ass for making her stay.

"I'm sure." She said, not at all convincing.

Lindsay took a deep breath and headed into the tunnel.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_Another reason I like this story, I don't have to do much editing. Sorry for the language if it offends you, but it is rather nessecary._

_I have a lot more planned for this story. It'll be very cool once they get to where they are going._

_Don't forget to review._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


End file.
